With the use of high fidelity systems in automobiles it is common to mount speakers on the inside panel of the front doors to obtain the stereo sound effect for the driver and front seat passengers. Difficulties arise in the installation because such speakers frequently have dimensions greater than the thickness of the door. The better speakers utilize larger magnetic coils and magnets which increase the depth of the speaker.
In addition the inside panels of a door frequently are not flat but are rounded or otherwise contoured both to accommodate the inside window mechanism and for appearance purposes. If the speaker is bolted to an uneven surface, bending or flexing of the speaker mounting ring can result in the distortion of the speaker cone. Such cone distortion adversely affects the quality of sound generated by the speaker.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an adapter which enables the simple and easy mounting of the speaker on the inside door panel of a vehicle.